


No need for redemption

by UdSoul



Series: Assholes in love [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Loki-centric, M/M, Nobody needs a hug, Unhealthy Relationships, characther death, only psychiatrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: Sometimes finding your soulmate is not a good thing.





	

The concrete was falling around him. Everything burned and melted. It was an inferno.

The chaos was pleasing and his decayed soul found solace in death and destruction. Something akin to pleasure pulsed there and he smirked, triumphant.

He moved, graceful, careful not to get caught under the falling stone, killing off the survived troops. Their screams were delightful and he wondered why he delayed this; why he ever attempted to fight his nature. “Please,” he heard a small voice, and turned, grinning wickedly. The ones who pleaded were his favourite.

The voice came from under the block of twisted and burned stone. He effortlessly lifted it and tossed to the side, to reveal a petite brunette, who was looking at him with huge, petrified eyes. “Please,” she repeated and something shifted in him. His spirit that was silent for centuries, fluttered and he winced.

She was still looking at him with her innocent, grey eyes, hope and fright, and pain swimming in them, and he wanted her. This stranger; this mortal, whom he knew nothing of nor cared to know, ignited his blood. _She is dangerous_ , he thought, while offering his hand and helping her to stand, against his better judgment. The contact, as he expected, send a zap of energy through his body, making him tremble with the primal need to own her.

It was a hilarious thought and unfair occurrence, but SHE was meant for him; and, fates, of course, find no better place or time to bring them together.

He brushed her cheek gently and she exhaled snakingly, leaning into his touch, her wonderful pools of silver glazed with desire and wonder. Her seductive lips parted to ask a burning question, but he didn’t want to hear her voice, so instead he kissed her.

The taste of her was divine. She fitted perfectly into his arms, pliant and soft. His dead heart leaped to his throat, when he heard her needy moan and he couldn’t help, but to deepen the kiss further. He was losing control of himself fast. She was the only one who could save him. The one who meant to nurture him back to life; to make him whole once more - his soulmate.

“Lokes?” he heard a dark, whiskey voice of his partner and lover, and tore himself from a panting young woman, who was observing him in a daze, forgetting where she was and with whom.

“Yes?” he answered, his voice raspy and disgustingly emotional. His partner didn’t miss the change either, frowning. His cold, calculating eyes settling on a young woman.

“Who is she?” he asked, aiming at her.

“My soulmate” the God confessed, hearing her gasp and scoot to him closer. His heart fluttered again and he cursed her. He didn't need that; not now, not tomorrow, not ever.

“Oh," his partner remarked, and he was quite surprised to hear the notes of disappointment in that usually, indifferent voice.

“Is that means…” the voice hinted, drifting, unsure and this made God’s darkness stir and whine possessively. “I thought you wanted…” it started again to get smaller to the end. Hatred burning in those incredible pools of gold, and he relished in that.

Cosmos of course, had its design, but he, Loki, God of Chaos and lies, did not bow to another will. He forged his own destiny and it lay not with this tempting woman, but with more sinful and tastier soul.

“And I didn’t change my mind, Anthony.” He said, ripping the heart out of the girl’s chest, without a second glance. She gasped and fell dead on the floor. He peeked at her; his heart choking from pain and stopping this time for good; surrendering to darkness; returning to a pitch-black mass of hatred, anger and violence. A monstrous thing that was rejected, almost by all, except, the mad inventor, of course.

“It just occurred to me that this” he walked towards his lover and gave him the still warm heart of his dead soul mate. “Will be a perfect gift for you.”

“Are we celebrating something?” His lover asked, confused, burning the heart to dust. Loki smirked, pleased by the viciousness and obsessiveness of his devotee, and took his chin, forcing him to look into his wicked green.

“We are, my pet, we are.” The God purred and kissed him, sealing his fate for good.


End file.
